chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Chapter 8. The Tankard
REFILL Costs: 450 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'An Old Friend' The General dismisses the cypher and looks from you to Fenn and back. "You've done the people of Heren a great service but I need to ask more." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General "Rima has sent word of allies coming this way but I need you to travel to Vingaard. Find the evil there and snuff it's flame." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General There's an old Royal Eye by the name of Janks running The Bottomless Tankard, a tavern on the outskirts of Heren. Tell him I sent you. He might be able to help." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General 'The Bottomless Tankard' ' 'The tavern caters mostly to farmers and a few fishermen - people who might need that bottomless tankard. A handful of weapons in need of oil and a whetstone adorn the walls. The man behind the bar cuts his last sentence short as you enter. :TRAVEL: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 25 - 45 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Bottomless Tankard "Evenin'. What can I do for you travelers on a fine night like this?" he asks as he fills another patron's tankard. :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 25 - 45 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Janks "So the General has sent you has he. Come. No sense in airing the General's dirty laundry in my fine establishment," he says with a wry smile as he leads you to a private room in the back. :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Janks "The Keep. Long been stories but recently come to life. If that's where you're headed, you best try it from the west. The wall's been crumblin' for years." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Janks 'Stormy Night' As you leave the tavern, you feel the air turn cold and pull your cloak closer to ward off the chill. Flashes off to the west and the dull crack of far off thunder will be your travel partners this night. "Fenn, what do you make of Janks' warning - stories coming to life and all that?" Fenn glances back at Heren, "You don't need me to make nothing of it. We've been living in those stories unless you think we've been dreaming this whole time." "We best wake up before something bad happens," he says with a laugh. <Chapter 7 - Book 1 - Chapter 9 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1